


Right for the Wrong Reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Dirk was an unwelcome experience, but not for the reason Dave had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right for the Wrong Reasons

Dave had not been looking forward to meeting Dirk. When the time came, it was, just as he expected, an unpleasant experience - but sure as hell not for the _reason_ he'd expected.

His hesitation had been perfectly reasonable. Worried about dealing with someone more badass than himself, someone who would throw him down a flight of stairs with no hesitation, someone who always managed to maintain the upper hand, yeah, all legit. He was older now, and Bro was younger, so it wasn't worth worrying over too much, but still, they were concerns well within the realm of rationality.

But being worried about attraction to the sixteen year old version of Bro? Hadn't even crossed Dave's mind.

Dave felt ashamed and sick, trying not to think about Dirk ( _his brother_ ), even as his cock grew hard at the thought. Skinny and muscular and tall, and hot in a way that Bro had never, ever looked. Dave was damn well sure he had never been into Bro in that way, and he knew Dirk was a different person, from a different universe, but that didn't stop the feelings from being creepy and incestuous and plain old fucked up.

Try as he might to clear his mind by thinking about the game, about what they still had to do, hell, even about stupid, ridiculous shit like hanging out with Terezi in can town, Dave's brain was perpetually haunted by thoughts of Dirk. That thick blond hair, that toned body, those ironically ridiculous shades - the same shades that Bro had worn, Dave thought with a fresh pang of self-disgust.

He tossed and turned all night, never once considering that maybe Dirk wasn't getting any sleep either, for far too similar a reason.


End file.
